Darkest Days, Brightest Nights
by Melissande
Summary: A death leads a sister down a pathway that will change the lives of not only her, but several of the WWE’s biggest superstars. Staring OCs, Hunter, Batista, Orton, Cena, Edge, Mickie, Lita, Melina, Carlito, Maria, others...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Darkest Days, Brightest Nights

Author: Queen Mab 319 aka Mel

Rating: PG13

Summary: A death leads a sister down a pathway that will change the lives of not only her, but several of the WWE's biggest superstars

Dist: Ask

Disclaimer: I only own the things and people you do not recognize

Spoilers: None Currently

Pairings: Not telling just yet

Staring: OCs, Triple H, Edge, Batista, Cena, Orton, Lita, Melina, Mickie, Victoria, Carlito, Maria, others?

-x-x-x-

Prologue

Brown eyes closed in an effort to hold in tears. The woman stood for several moment in front of the mirror trying to compose herself once more before she had to exit the bathroom and face the lawyers once more.

The 5'7 auburn haired woman expelled a breathe before putting her hand to the door handle and pushing it open.

Two sets of eyes watched her as she entered the office once more.

Both shot looks of sympathy and reassuring smiles towards the twenty seven year old.

"Ms. Marshall, are you well?" the older of the pair, a man in his early fifties with graying hair, asked as the woman retook her seat at the table.

The woman sent a smile the man's way, one that didn't meet her eyes.

"Perfectly. I'm still just a little saddened over my sister's…" she let out a breathe, "death."

"Yes, Ms. Marshall, may I call you Olivia? Perhaps it will make this conversation easier?" The other occupant of the table, a thirty something man with a pleasant, kind face, asked.

"Sure. Yes you may both call me Olivia."

The lawyers shared a look, the elder giving the younger man free reign over the subject of the envelope and will.

"Well, Olivia. Your sister's death had to be very hard on you and her family."

Olivia nodded.

"And we here at Renquist and Stewart want to do whatever we can in order to make the transition from the loss as easy as possible. Thus the reason we called you in today."

"Yes?"

"Your sister left a very detailed will as you know. I believe the day she found out about her illness she made many decision in the unfortunate case of her death, which sadly came to pass."

The man was stopped by Olivia speaking.

"Mr. Connors would you please get to the point of this meeting? I have had enough notes of sympathy and well wishes. Now I have a busy live. In fact I have to return to my niece and nephew…"

"Olivia that is why we called you in today for this meeting, it is in regards to your niece and nephew."

"What about them?"

"Their father is the reason we called you here."

"What bout him? My sister had a one night stand, got pregnant. What more is there to say? She would never tell me the man's name. Only that he had "obligations" and would never have time to be a father."

"Yes well your sister has left a letter for you and one for the father. The day she found out she had cancer she resolved that in the event of her death she wanted her children to know their father, but didn't want to burden him with the children unless he wanted to know them. This as you know from the earlier reading of her will in which you were given custody is different from what was read. This is a stipulation that was to be read to you alone at a later time."

"Oh."

"Yes. Ms. Marshall, Olivia, your sister wanted you to find the children's father and give him a chance to know him and vice versa."

"What?"

"She felt that they should know their father and have one biological parent around."

"What? Robin always told me they had one night and nothing more. I don't understand why she would think they need him around!"

"Well I'm sorry neither of us can tell you but your sister's wishers were for the children to know him."

Olivia let out a breathe.

"Okay well do you have…did she tell you who the father is?"

"No, but she did tell you."

"How?"

The younger lawyer turned to the older signaling for a yellow legal envelope to be handed over which Olivia took.

"The information in the envelope."

"Okay." Olivia said as she began to rise from the chair, only to be stopped by Mr. Connors clearing his throat.

"Yes?"

"There is one more stipulation."

"Yes?"

"You have six weeks to find the father or you forfeit rights to your niece and nephew."

-x-x-x-

End Prologue

Note: So what do ya guys think? No wrestlers yet. Not much but a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Darkest Days, Brightest Nights  
Author: Queen Mab 319 aka Mel  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: A death leads a sister down a pathway that will change the lives of not only her, but several of the WWE's biggest superstars  
Dist: Ask  
Disclaimer: I only own the things and people you do not recognize  
Spoilers: None Currently  
Pairings: Not telling just yet  
Staring: Ocs, Triple H, Edge, Batista, Cena, Orton, Lita, Melina, Mickie, Victoria, Carlito, Maria, others?

Notes: Trips isn't injured…time table umm current I guess? I'm gonna pick and choose what is included in the story, mainly I will more than likely ignore cannon aka WWE creative's storylines. Also the road schedule…I'm gonna change where stuff takes place simply b/c except for maybe the PPVs.

Notes: Some minor Maria bashing in this chapter. This is a beginning filler. If anyone wants to possibly beta and help with ideas on this story, I'd appreciate it. Mel

0x0x0x0xx0x0x0

Two weeks Later….Monday Night Raw, Roanoke, VA January 8th, 2007

"Yo H man hurry up! We have a match!" The voice of Randy Orton shouted at the man known as Triple H, one half of DX.

"I'm hurrying, jeez Orton keep ya pants on." Came Triple H or Hunter's reply as he opened the door of the locker room he was sharing for the night with Shawn Michaels, Orton and his partner in crime Edge.

"Bout damn time man." The voice of cocky young superstar Randy Orton said to one of his best friends of over four years.

"I'm hurrying. Don't get ya panties in a wad kid."

Orton raised an eyebrow but let the remark go as the pair made their way down the arena hallway towards the gorilla position.

Both men stop silently for several moments stretching before Orton decided to break the silence.

"So man ya up for going out tonight?"

"Maybe. Whose going?"

"Lemme think…Edge..and with Edge we always have Mickie and with Mickie we always have Li and with Li we have her body guard/watch dog Dave. And we'll let's see Mickie's shadow Maria. Umm Vicki cause Li can't survive without her and you can't survive with out Vicki. And maybe some others."

"Interesting and I can survive without Victoria. I don't know what you mean by that accusation."

"You know what I mean. Oh and John."

"Oh course John, you can't be separated from your partner in crime for more than a day. I swear when are you two gonna pick out the damn china pattern and be done with it?"

"Hey man that's gross!"

"Well it's true kid now shut up so we can finish stretching."

Silence reigned until they were joined by their tag team partners, Edge and HBK.

The two men sharing a look, both figuring the two men had been having another conversation on Orton and Cena's closeness. That was the only word both men could give for it.

Edge deciding to enter the foray of conversation. "So you guys ready for the match tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm ready for us to beat these two old geezers here." Orton said displaying his characteristic cockiness and large onscreen ego, in reality the man was pretty down to earth.

"Hey, kid, ya better watch out! These two old "geezers" can kick ya ass five different ways in a minute."

"Oh really?" Orton said raising an eyebrow at HBK's bravado.

"Damn right." Triple H said, "but can we all shut the hell up know and get ready for the damn match? I mean you two Rated Rkdumbos are ready for your ass whoopin' right?"

The music of DX began to ring in the ears of the four men. Triple H and HBK moving into position, both getting ready.

"RK dumbos?" HBK whispered to Hunter.

Hunter shrugging.

"Man you've been hanging out with Maria again haven't you?"

"Maybe."

"Well just don't' start acting like her and I won't be too worried, but the minute you ask me the number for 911, I'm turning on you!"

HBK smiling as Hunter's laughter echoed in his ears as the men made their way to the stage.

0x0x0x0x

Olivia let out a sigh. It had been a hard and eventful two weeks since she'd received the bombshell of her sister's last will and testament.

Two weeks ago Olivia had left the lawyer's offices devastated and shocked. If she didn't' find her sister's children's father, she'd loose them.

She had one question. Why? Why would her sister do this to her? Who had been there when she'd found out she was going to be a mother? Who had stood by her when their uber-religious parents had wanted nothing to do with her? Who had agreed to move in with her and raise the children? Who had been their nanny and provide for the past two months since her sister's death?

The answer was her. Olivia Juliet Marshall. She had given up her dream of school and a degree in medicine to help her sister. She had done so for no other reason than Robin had been her sister and would have done the same for her. That was the definitive definition of family and now her sister had gone and betrayed her at the end.

Why?

Olivia couldn't understand why.

Two weeks ago her life had been turned upside down.

Two weeks ago Olivia had entered the lawyer's office figuring the meeting was going to be about Olivia's request to adopt her niece and nephew. She was their guardian having been named as such six months ago when Robin had been diagnosed and then immediately rushed into surgery in the hopes they could cure her. It of course hadn't worked.

Olivia had been there for the good and bad days. She'd been there when the children awoke wanting Mama, but finding only Via. She had held then when they both had the flu and had to stay elsewhere while Robin was at home recovering, being cared for by their parents and baby sister Nicole. The very parents who two years ago had disowned her.

Olivia laughed now at the ironic twist of it all.

Now Olivia was alone. She had her parents she guessed. Hiram and Julia had been loving but distant parents. Always caught up in some church project, some mission to save a soul. They'd just never thought to save their own daughters' souls, their two eldest at least. They had always thought life at home was idyllic. Hence the reason they felt so betrayed when Robin, their beloved eldest daughter, dared to get pregnant out of wed lock.

Oh well. Olivia had been at school in North Carolina. She'd made her parents proud by going to Duke University on a full scholarship. She was going to be a doctor specializing in Obstetrics-Gynecology. She had been in her third year. Then her sister called. She had done something. She was pregnant. Could Olivia come home. She'd dropped everything and returned home. A home that was different because the rift between their parents and Robin had begun. Robin had moved out of the family home at eighteen to attend college. She'd obtained a teaching degree. She had become a science teacher at a private school, purchased a home and now asked Olivia to move in.

Olivia had not hesitated. She'd dropped out of Duke to become her sister's full time housekeeper and nanny. Okay so only part time. She'd eventually found work as a waitress going to the community college to earn a nursing degree.

Olivia had graduated two months before Robin was diagnosed. That changed everything. Olivia now had to become nurse maid to children and mother.

It was hard but Olivia would never regret being with her sister.

At twenty-five she had given up her dream to help her sister. Now her sister's dream…a family…children was hers. And now her sister wanted to take that away from her.

Back to the question of why?

Olivia let out a breathe. She'd could ponder the question forever, but the only answer she'd ever get was contained in a letter she had yet to open.

Olivia let out a sigh then walked over to the bed that was in her sister's now vacated room of the home she had shared with the now deceased woman for two years.

Olivia had come home and lain the letter on the bed.

She didn't know why. It just seemed like the thing to do. Maybe she'd done it in the hope she'd get an answer. Or maybe she just figured there it could rest until she was ready.

Well it had been two weeks. If she wasn't ready now she'd never be and well she only had four weeks to find the children's father. Four weeks to find him, tell him and hope he didn't take the children from her.

Four weeks that could change several lives.

Might as well get to it. She decided walking towards the queen size bed and taking a seat beside the envelope.

She let out several more breathes before turning to it and picking it up.

-x-x-x-x-

_Liv,_

_Hey sis. So I guess this is all a surprise. I'm sure my now you heard about the stipulation of my will. Now first I want to say calm down. I'm sure you're asking yourself why would I do something like this. Especially to you, who has been there through it all. Well little sister let me put it this way._

_When I got the diagnosis I knew I was not going to make it. I even told you and you said I was being overly dramatic like always. Well I just knew. I don't know how. And I thought about it. I didn't want my children to not know their parents. Both of us. Even though I told you the man I slept with didn't need the hassle or have the time. Whatever. I always felt I could tell my children about him as he was, as he is. I always thought I could tell them how to find him if they really wanted to._

_But now I'm not going to be here to do that. And I can't make you do that. I can't let you relay to them that we had a one night stand. It was more than that and well you couldn't do that. I know you'd try but it wouldn't be the same. I want them to hear it from him. It just means more. He can express the emotions we did feel and maybe make it seem like more than it was._

_I also want my children to have a father. I know you will be their mother, you already are in many ways. But if you get married will a man fully accept your sister's bastard children? Will he love them? Care for them? Like a father? Possibly yes, but also possibly no. So I took matters in my own hands for Lukas and Ava. I want them to know their father and their mother. If they know their father then he can be apart of their lives. I just want what's best for them. This might not make sense to you, but does it really matter? I don't think so. What matters most right now is the fact that my children need stability, you provide that. So I am asking this of you. Find their father. Let him know about them. Let him be apart of their lives if he wants. Just do this for me._

_Now to the father. His name is Hunter Helmsley. He is a wrestler. I know, what was I thinking? It was a random event. We met in a bar. And one thing lead to another and we just clicked. In the morning though he was gone. I left it at that. But then I found out I was pregnant and well you know the rest. So his name is Hunter Helmsley, again. He is known as Triple H and works for the WWE. Just so ya know I think Luke looks just like Hunter. Both of my babies are beautiful and I love them. I am going to miss them so much. But you already know that. I just….I just want you to do this for me._

_I know by not telling you in person it hurts you. I know it's a surprise, but I just want this to be done. I want to die knowing you will do this if not for me for Luke and Ava. I know you love them. I love them more than anything and I want the best for them. And I know you are the best but it is also best for them to know their father, know who they are. I gave the time limit because I know you. I know you will mull over this and wonder and think. But you will take to long. I know you. So you have six weeks.. I figure for two weeks all you'll do is stare at this letter. Then you'll open it and well get started. So I have written a letter for Hunter, for Luke and for Ava. Give Hunter his letter when you see him please. For Luke and Ava I want them to receive them on their twelfth birthdays. They should be old enough then to handle all that the letters contain. I just wish I could be there. If I were there then this wouldn't be happening and …I am not afraid to die. I want you to know that. What I am afraid of is leaving my babies without identity. So please do this for me. I know you will. I just…I need this to be done. I will die knowing that you will do this for me and with that I have piece of mind. I know my children will not be alone and that makes dying easier to do. So little sister stop reading, stop moping, and get busy._

_I love you very much._

_Robin_

-c-c-cc-

Hope it was good. If ya think so yes or no…tell me! Melissa Also any clues on possible pairings? Requests? Ask.


End file.
